i_dont_knowxefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 7
Big Brother 7 took place for 77 days. On Day 1, 19 housemates entered for the chance to win. Nobody walked on Day 1 to Day 5. Everyone nominated in the diary room on Day 5, when everyone in the house was up. The majority of people voted Mossa, with only herself, Sahara and Kim voting someone else. Mossa was evicted through the backdoor, due to damage that was being repaired in the front. On Day 10, the same thing happened, with Jakkiy getting evicted this time, but Sahara voting Jakkiy instead of someone else. After Jakkiy's eviction, Kristine won the Head Of Household. Instant eviction was used again. On Day 11, Dihaja, Tom, Yohanna and Caydi entered the house. After they entered, Mimi was later evicted by everyone except herself voting her. On Day 14, everyone was up again. Nicola was evicted by public voting, this time. On Day 16, Caydi won Head of Household. Caydi nominated Wermia and Lisa. Dihaja won Power of Veto and saved Lisa. Caydi put Alma up as a replacement. Alma was evicted on Day 20, by Caydi, because a tie occured, in an 11-11 vote. On Day 22, Caydi won Head of Household for a second time. She again nominated Wermia and Lisa. Amalia won Power of Veto and discarded. On Day 26, housemates evicted Wermia. Wermia snatched Amalia's wig and threw it at Caydi. As a result, William came over and started hitting Wermia with a shoe, and taking her make up jars. Wermia didn't leave the house and instead started fighting with William, resulting in security coming to drag her out of the house. Repairments finished on Day 27, and Lisa decided to self nominate. Lisa could then choose another nominee, choosing Dihaja. Lisa was later evicted by housemate's vote. On Day 32, Antoniy won Head of Household. He nominated Dihaja and Margaret. Tiffany won the carepackage and nominated Tom and Sherille. Margaret won Power of Veto, stating Antoniy is fat and ugly, don't trust him.' Antoniy renominated Bishop. The public voted Dihaja and Bishop to exit the house. Later, William was ejected and the public voted whether Dihaja or Bishop should re enter. The public voted Bishop to re-enter the house, so Bishop re-entered. After Bishop re-entered, 2 housemates entered through the backdoor mysteriously. Clark and Amelia introduced themselves, being the last late housemates of the season. On Day 40, Tom won the Head of Household, and nominated Amelia, even though Amelia was immune and Tom didn't know it. Tom also nominated Antoniy. When the Power of Veto took place, Clark exposed right after that it was rigged, and Amelia was immune for the week and Tom didn't know it. Amelia then gained the Power of Veto by auto. Amelia saved herself. Tom replaced Amelia with Caydi. On Day 45, Antoniy was evicted. Just minutes later, Emma said ''THIS HOUSE IS REALLY BAD AND NEEDS TO GIVE ITSELF A MAKEOVER! IT IS RIGGED AND THAT IS WHY I AM WALKING!. Emma slammed the door open and sprinted out of the house in a rage. The public then could vote for who would re-enter, Antoniy, Dihaja, Lisa, Wermia or Alma. On Day 50, Antoniy won the public vote. On Day 51, everyone was up for eviction. Housemates chose to evict FACE TO FACE. With only himself and Sahara voting someone else, Antoniy was evicted. On Day 53, Margaret won Head of Household. She nominated Kristine and Tom. On Day 56, Tom won Power of Veto. Tom saved himself. Margaret nominated Yohanna. Kristine was evicted by public vote. On Day 60, Clark and Amelia were Secret Moles. They were told to evict someone. They chose to evict Bishop. Julie tricked the housemates into thinking this was a public vote eviction. Bishop was then evicted. On Day 62, Margaret won Head of Household once again. This time, it was a double eviction, so Margaret nominated 4 people. These 4 people were Tom, Tiffany, Clark and Kim. On Day 65, Kim won Power of Veto. She unexpectedly discarded. Tom and Tiffany were evicted on Day 67. On Day 70, everyone was up for a triple eviction. Sahara was evicted first, with Kim following behind. Before the 3rd evictee was announced, Amalia walked out of the front door. Following that, Caydi was evicted. The remaining 6 were now finalists. On Day 77, Yohanna left the house as 6th place holder. Soon after, Amelia was evicted as the 5th place holder. 4th place was given to Lexa after a tense wait. 3rd place was announced as Sherille, claiming her £100,000. Then, Margaret won Big Brother 7 gaining £1,000,000. Clark was then given his 2nd place £500,000.